A Bonding Of Hearts And Spirits
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Korra has had many trials over her life, and she's overcome it all as the Avatar. Now, she faces her greatest test as the lover of Asami Sato. Today, she takes the beautiful engineer as her lawfully wedded wife. (Korrasami, Fluff, Canon)


Korra stood in front of the mirror in her room at Air Temple Island, her beady blue eyes checking that everything about her attire was perfect. She had always been told that she had to dress to impress for formal occasions and this one was no different.

Because today, she and her love, Asami, were getting married. She had proposed a few weeks earlier, taking Asami to the spirit world for what she had described to her as 'Another vacation' but in actuality, it was so much more.

Korra remembered the look on Asami's face after she had gotten down and presented her with the traditional Water Tribe betrothal necklace, how Asami's face had lit up and the young raven-haired beauty had teared up and kissed her on that grassy plain, much like how they did when they first got together all those years ago.

Korra smiled at the thought of Asami, sweet beautiful Asami. In all these past six years, Asami had always been happy because of Korra, even if they hadn't got together at first. She was the only person in the world that Korra felt she could always make happy, always put a smile on her face and today, Asami would probably put on on hers.

Korra then looked over her gown again. She was wearing a traditional water tribe wedding robe, as she had always liked honouring her native people's traditions, even if she was representing the world as a whole with her duties as the avatar. It looked quite similar to her usual clothing, being of dark blue, with long fingerless gloves. The skirt was modestly wide, and there was a bit of fur around the belt. Korra's hair was in it's old style, ponytail with two braids at the front, rather than her current look of shorter hair. Korra had done this deliberately, to remind Asami of how she had first seen her, how those first embers of love had kindled in them both.

One would think Korra was nervous about today, but she wasn't. For the first time in forever, there was confidence in her heart, fire, drive, determination and it wasn't because of her firebending.

As Korra looked herself over one more time, wondering if her dress made her look like she had put on a bit of weight, despite the fact that for whatever reason, Korra never put on weight, there was a knock on her door. "Korra?"

Korra turned and raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Who is it?" She inquired, not recognising the voice.

The door then opened and Korra's close friend, Kya walked in. She was the brother of her teacher, Tenzin, and the daughter of the previous Avatar, Aang. She and Korra had gotten quite close in recent years, since Korra and Asami had realised their own sexuality and feelings for each other, with Kya being a sort of "relationship guru" for the two of them.

Kya walked in and looked at Korra, pride in her heart. "Wow, you look amazing."

Korra smiled, blushing softly. "Thanks."

"Seriously, even my mom didn't look as half as good as you do in that when she got married," Kya remarked. "So… you ready to take that big step?"

Korra nodded. "I can't really believe it myself. To think when I first came here I was in love with Mako and now…"

"You're marrying that guys ex-girlfriend," Kya finished her sentence. "World is a crazy place Korra, and that hasn't been because of the stuff you've done around." Kya always had that sense of wit around her. Korra could definitely see a lot of herself in Kya.

Korra chuckled. "Have you seen Asami?"

Kya smirked. "I have, but I'm not telling you anything else."

"Awww, Kya, you big tease," Korra complained.

Kya giggled. "Come on, you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"But I'm a bride too, so doesn't it technically count as seeing?" Korra inquired. "And I thought we didn't have that tradition in the water tribe."

Kya rolled her eyes. "No, we don't, but it's a tradition here and you know we like to respect tradition."

"I guess so." Korra then smiled. "Was she excited and happy at least?"

"Very, she had big smiles all around," Kya told her. "Now come on you, otherwise Asami will be already at the altar and probably marrying somebody else."

"I'm coming," Korra agreed, giggling and following Kya out of the room. Korra knew exactly that Kya was joking, but she did make a good point. What if Asami had married someone else? What if they had never developed those feelings? Korra would never know, and she was glad about that. Asami was hers and right now, it was time for Korra to see her beloved bride.

Korra and Kya walked out to the rear of the air temple, to the large venue where the wedding would take place. It was exactly the same one Varrick and Zhu Li had their wedding in, although Asami had probably been a lot more decorative. She had a real knack for style, especially in decor.

Korra stood at the back of the venue, seeing that the many guests had already arrived, already lining the rows of seats. "There's a lot more than I thought," she admitted. Bolin and Opal, her parents, Mako, Tenzin's family, there were a lot of people here she knew. She wouldn't be surprised if this event was broadcast live on the radio. To Republic City, this was the equivalent of a royal wedding.

Kya smirked. "Don't worry Korra. Just smile and relax and things will go okay."

"Oh I'm not nervous," Korra replied. "I'm just really happy that everyone made it." She was a little though, but today was not a day for worries, but a day for smiles and joy.

Kya took her place as Korra walked down the aisle, smiling at everyone how had come for her wedding. There were a lot of smiles and thumbs up sent her way, everyone cheering her on in their own way.

Korra then arrived at the altar, taking her place and looking down the aisle. Asami would be here soon. Korra just hoped her beauty wouldn't make her faint.

The sound of string music began to fill the air, signalling the ceremony was about to begin.

Korra took a deep breath. It was time.

Korra then saw Asami being walked down the aisle by Tenzin, the old airbender having been more than happy to do this.

Asami was wearing a very beautiful wedding dress, draped in elegant white. There was a red sash around her waist and her train also had hints of red. She wore long gloves as well, holding a beautiful bouquet in one hand. On her head was a long, pure white veil, much longer than her already long hair and a smaller veil was hiding her face, but Korra could still make out Asami's warm, happy smile. The smile of a woman truly in love.

As Asami arrived at the altar, handing her bouquet to her bridesmaid, Opal, she walked over to Korra, taking her hands in her own.

Korra looked at Asami in that moment, almost fit to burst into tears herself. Both women were in awe of each other, in adoration. Korra wanted to say so many things in that moment, but realised that any action today would speak louder than her words.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began. "We are gathered here on this joyous day to unite these two beautiful souls in the spiritual bond of marriage. In this holy place, we bear witness to this solemn union of Avatar Korra and Asami Sato."

Korra felt moved by these words, blushing softly.

"First, we shall hear the vows these two women will take in their new life together, promises that will be the cornerstone of their family."

Asami cleared her throat. Both of them agreed that Asami would be the one to go first. She was the better public speaker out of the two of them. "Korra… when we first met, I would have never expected to be here today, standing here with you. Never before had two dissimilar people been any more separate. But over the years as we've grown together, I know that in my heart I have always loved you, even if it wasn't so obvious to either of us both. I love Korra and I will always cherish you."

Korra wasn't one for tears, but that made her shed a few as she began her own vow. "Asami, there is one thing I've never told you before now, one thing I've always wanted to say. I know this is probably the worst thing to say right now, but… I've always known we were meant to be together. When I went to the spirit world, and stood in the middle of that tree showing all my memories, I saw you in them a lot. You held a significance to me, that I didn't know then, but I do know. Asami, we're soulmates, bound for life and because of that, our hearts will never grow apart. You've always supported me and I will support you. I love you, Asami."

Asami was starting to cry now as well, Korra noticing the tears drop off her face from under her silky veil.

"Alright, with the vows given, it's time for these two to be joined as one. Avatar Korra, do you take Asami Sato to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and to love til death do you part?"

"I do," Korra replied, holding Asami's hand a little tighter.

"And do you Asami Sato take Korra to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and to love til death do you part?"

"I do," Asami agreed, smiling proudly. A soft giggle came from her mouth, one of eagerness and excitement.

A pillow was then brought up to them by Opal, upon which was a golden ring and a beautiful necklace with a Water Tribe medallion upon it.

Asami took the ring and gently slid it onto Korra's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Korra took the necklace and placed it around Asami's neck, clasping it firmly to her skin, bonding her wife's eternal spirit to her own. "With this necklace, I thee wed."

The minister smiled. "By the power vested in me by the United Republic, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Avatar Korra, you may kiss the bride."

Korra gulped and gently lifted the veil from Asami's face. She was still very shy about kissing Asami in public, even after all this time. She would just give her one little peck on the lips, just one little nip.

She then leaned close, puckering her lips outward to meet Asami's, closing her eyes tightly.

Asami giggled. "Korra, you're a dork and I love you." The beautiful bride then wrapped her arms around Korra, dipping her downwards much to the surprise of everyone gathered. She smiled and looked into Korra's eyes before capturing the Avatar's lips in her own.

Korra blushed furiously, but kissed back, enjoying being held by Asami's soft hands.

Soon their kiss ended, and Asami returned Korra to the upright position, embracing her, both newlyweds crying into each other's arms as all their friends and family clapped and cheered for them both.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Doing Korrasami Weddings seems to be a very common occurance in the fandom. I'm not sure why, and I'm the one with the obession with them xD. Jokes aside, there is a lot of wedding stuff for these two and I'm very happy to contribute to it here, with this lovely little ceremony for them. Probably gonna do a lot more weddings for them in the future :3

I hope you've enjoyed my dippings into my new fandom. I'm loving these two to bits and will surely be writing more in the future, and of other Korra ships too and also... HAPPY ANNIVERSARY KORRA AND ASAMI!

See you next time!


End file.
